Talk:Background Survivors (TV Series)/Alexandria Safe-Zone
I'm wondering if the blurred image of Survivor #6 is actually Deborah English, Survivor #9. The hair is definitely more in par with her length. --Frontalis (talk) 01:45, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Frontalis. *I thought that too. Wasn't sure about the skin tone, but I'm thinking it might be Deborah after all because of the hair and she is sort of light skinned. I'll make the change if no one else does, once I get to a computer. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 06:58, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I don't think that the last image of survivor #10 is the same guy as the previous images. *Good call, just noticed the difference in hairline and face and skin tone. Should be put as a different survivor. Will just have to see if he is present at the bonfire scene. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 06:58, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm also not sure if all the Survivor #4 pictures are the same woman. I think the second picture is a different woman from the other 3, and its possibly that the first picture is also not the same as the last 2 pictures. And there's a fair chance that the last 2 photos of Survivor #4 are actually the same woman as the dog walker. --Frontalis (talk) 15:47, April 1, 2015 (UTC)Frontalis I added a couple more background survivors, but I don't think I got the photos quite right. --Frontalis (talk) 02:25, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Frontalis. Are we sure survivor #12 is Dante Dehabreh? His is about 6 feet tall and starts college this year. And he's credited on imdb as playing a walker--Frontalis (talk) 04:07, May 6, 2015 (UTC) *Good point, did not know about the age or height thing. It's probably not Dante. I'll remove it. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:03, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Just noticed that Duane Kicak's name was removed along with Stacy Payne's. Just thought I'd let you know that I spoke with Duane personally, and he assured me that he appreciated the recognition this page gave him. So you are free to put his name back if you want. --Frontalis (talk) 17:19, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Frontalis *Hi yes i had removed them a while ago an extra had stated that Stacy wasn't keen on being on here and Duane but i guess Duane didn't mind being on here in the end. --Bailey16 (talk) 21:01, August 24, 2015 (UTC) *Sounds like a lot of the Alexandria extras want to be on the "down low" and not be recognized anywhere yet, as it could be misinterpreted as they are talking about the show and plot and potentially spoiling things. They're just being extra careful, since they're being kept as recurring actors and probably don't want to ruin their chance working for the show ;) Though other extras don't seem too worried about being identified. I guess once some of the extras die off, we can always add their name since they will be off the show post character death. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) *Agreed Mister T Curtis and Helen from what i have been told are fine with having their names on here but some do want to remain hidden for now some mighten mind being added after they are killed off etc and by the looks of things alot of these residents will be recurring by the looks of things for a while so some of them may end up being credited due to them being at Alexandria we assume till the end of the season. --Bailey16 (talk) 21:16, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Survivor #11 wrong pic The last picture in the survivor #11 actually belongs to the survivor #29. Even you can look the difference between the two photos from First Time Again. He's not the same guy. --Manutwd96 (talk) 06:46, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Survivor 22 The images for survivor 22 are two different people. You can tell because the one in the first image has no facial hair while the second image has a little bit of hair on his chinSnape4444 (talk) 03:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Agree with Snape. And by the way, some bodies seen here can belong to the wolves. Remember the memorial wall, there wasn't so many deaths. --Manutwd96 (talk) 21:20, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Named characters Shouldn't the characters who are credited and have names be removed? They're already on the TV Series Characters page, they're not needed here. Otherwise we might as well add Kent, Anna, Barbara, Betsy, Rosemary, etc. *Well no actually Stacy,Michael and Holly were not credited which makes them "Extras" we only add uncredited characters to the background page. It doesn't matter if they where given names it still makes them extras. --Bailey16 (talk) 13:44, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Actress Request Rachel Collins has requested that her name and profile be removed from this page entirely. Frontalis (talk) 00:56, February 25, 2016 (UTC) *Her actress page has been deleted. I'll shoot Kovarro a message since he added the names and may not have been aware that some people don't want their names posted as they are still on the show. (which I completely get...want to be on the show as long as possible!) --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:10, February 25, 2016 (UTC) New Extras In The Walking Dead Season 7 Finale called "The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life", there is a scene when 2 memebers of The Alexandria Safe-Zone are laying on the ground dead. I can not find these two anywhere in the 48 current survivors. There are two options: either those two Axleandria Safe-Zone members haven't been added or those two Alexandria Safe-Zone Members are part of the 48 background Alexandrians that have yet to have been Labeled "Decesed". Thanks for your time and hope to hear back from somebody. 7839paul (talk) 00:54, April 4, 2017 (UTC)7839Paul *I believe those extras are new. It appears they brought in several new Alexandria extras for this epsiode along with some recurring ones. Mistertrouble is getting screenshots of the episode now so it will soon be updated. Myelle (talk) 01:05, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Deceased Extras? Before I make any edit whatsoever, I was wondering if it is appropriate if I were to edit the following Alexandria Safe-Zone residents as "Deceased": #Survivor #3 because she has not been seen since S6 E9 "No Way Out" and Most likely got eaten by zombies during that episode since she has been absent since then. #Survivor #12 who hasn't been seen since he walked his dog in S5 E15 "Try" and he has not been seen since the attack with the Saviors or the attacks of the herd or Wolves, leaving him to likely be one of the casualties of any of those incidents. #Survivor #13 who hasn't been seen since S 5 E 16 "Conquer" when he was on guard duty outside Rick's holding cell then later seen present at community forum regarding Rick Grimes and witnesses murder of Reg and execution of Pete. He has not been seen since the attack with the Saviors or the attacks of the herd or Wolves, leaving him to likely be one of the casualties of any of those incidents. Thanks for your time and I hope to hear a reply within the next few days or so. --7839paul (talk) 07:27, April 5, 2017 (UTC) *We don't make extras deceased unless we know for sure they are dead. Since they don't appear very often and their episode appearances vary widly depending on the extra, it's better to not assume when it comes to them. Some of them very well could be dead, but since they're just extras, we can't be sure. Credited actors/named characters, such as Mikey, are different since they are actually credited for episodes. We left Mikey alive for two whole seasons before deciding it was time to just make him dead. Again, with extras a lot of them could be dead (and probably are), but we just can't be sure because they don't appear very frequently and aren't really the center of attention during episodes. Hope this made sense. Myelle (talk) 10:22, April 5, 2017 (UTC) *Thanks for the information! FYI, that explanation makes perfect sense7839paul (talk) 13:03, April 5, 2017 (UTC)7839Paul *Myelle got it right. The extras are mostly recurring but sometimes it depends on their personal schedule as to whether they can make the callbacks or if they are even called back for a particular scene/episode. It seems every season they hire new extras to make up the background cast, which is why they never really gave us a number of people living in the safe-zone (or any other community since the Woodbury fiasco with 73 people but like 120+ extras alone). On my survivors page, I marked some survivors as dead because we have not seen them in a long time and we know there were casualties. For example, after 6x08, we know at least 8 people died (Deanna, Jessie, Sam, Ron and 4 names written on the wall). I assigned the names to those who have not appeared again, including Survivor #12, Maia Moss-Fife's character, and two stand-ins who were only in 6x09. As for 7x16, I just added one of the Alexandrian deaths as a new resident and used the guy in red as Mikey because they look similar and to me, at this point, Mikey is dead. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:00, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Christopher Gaynor? I know that Chris Gaynor played an Alexandria extra in "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" and I trust that this page is up to date now, but I am not sure which Alexandria resident Mr. Gaynor potrays. Can you pls tell me which Resident he plays and where I can find him on the list of 52 Residents? P.S.- I am almost certain that I spoted an old guy that looked alot like Bob Miller in this episode so you might wanna give me permission to add Bob Miller (aka survivor#2) to this episode at some point if I am correct. If I am mistaken, then my bad. He is spotted at the very end and also at Sasha's funeral at least to me anyway and I could be totaly wrong. 7839paul (talk) 12:26, April 10, 2017 (UTC) *The Alexandria extras are an interesting bunch, they don't like to be identified here or interviewed or questioned etc, at least not when they're alive. While some may only see it as a job or a way to get into their film career, most don't want to talk as they're now going into their 4th season as a recurring extra of the Alexandria community. Some may not want to endanger their position on the show by speaking about it while their character is still alive, so we respect that and stay quiet. Christopher's character is the man in the plaid red shirt (as identified publically on his Facebook) but we have no plans to contact him as his character is still alive. This doesn't seem to be the case with Hilltop, Scavengers, or any of the other communities as their extras are usually more willing to speak. Maybe Alexandria is the top tier of TWD extras ;) As for Bob, I think I briefly saw him at the very end, only visible for a second or two as the camera has an overview shot of the crowd during the leaders' speech. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 13:20, April 10, 2017 (UTC) *Thanks bunches7839paul (talk) 19:37, April 10, 2017 (UTC)7839Paul Bob Miler in "The First Day of The Rest of Your Life"? I have tried on 2 seperate occasions to add "The First Day of The Rest of Your Life" to Bob Miller's (aka Survivor#2's) apperances but my edit always gets erased. I have done the same thing on his actuall character article and the same thing happens. I will stop editing for Bob Miller's apperance in the episode completely. I am just curious as to why his apperance in the Season 7 finale is not allowed to be listed on the background alexandrian list or the article for the character. Thanks for your time.7839paul (talk) 00:28, April 24, 2017 (UTC)7839paul Mistertrouble got confirmation that Curtis Jackson (Bob Millers actor) did not film for 7x16. Myelle (talk) 00:31, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Extras whom are no longer filming? What confirmation do you have that certain Alexandria Safe-Zone residents are no longer filming? Would it be safe to classify them as deceased because of their actor not being present on set to film or would it be safer to assume they are just gonna stay in the background forever? I a status of deceased is appropriate for the residents who stopped appearing around the time a traumatic event occurred. I think a status of unknown is appropriate for those whom just vanished out of thin air when things were peaceful. I am looking forward to feedback. P.S.-On a side note, any news on what two residents got killed in last night's episode called "The Damned"? --7839paul (talk) 22:13, October 30, 2017 (UTC) We dont lable extras as deceased unless we see them die on screen and we've got confirmation from other extras who are still filming confirmed these guys didn't come back to film and the african-american black lady got removed from the show due to issues with some of the cast and showrunners. --Bailey16 (talk) 22:18, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Thank You --7839paul (talk) 22:19, October 30, 2017 (UTC) *Aye, Bailey's got it. Extras aren't labeled deceased unless we have confirmation from the show or from the extras. Those confirmed no longer filming are dead in my eyes and on my survivors page, but we don't state that here. Unless they were involved in a traumatic event such as the Wolves attack or zombies breaking in and they were spotted in that episode, then we could argue they died. If we see an extra as part of the militia but not spotted at all in later episodes, then we can argue they may have died. But for those who simply vanished, it's a different story (though I consider them dead!) As for those who died last night, I will take screenshots to see who I can ID. Most of them are gonna be newbies, probably. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:22, October 30, 2017 (UTC) *Thanks again to you both for the clarification. 7839paul (talk) 22:34, October 30, 2017 (UTC)7839paul Errors *The extra in this image should not be listed for Alexandria but for the Hilltop. You can clearly see in this image that she has a green band around her arm as proof. How can we correct this? Extra12 (Astray).png ZOMBIVERSE (talk) 12:44, March 30, 2018 (UTC) *A Hilltop extra confirmed that woman you are speaking of is an Alexandrian. Everyone at the Hilltop, regardless of faction, had a green band on their arm. —Mistertrouble189 (talk) 13:07, March 30, 2018 (UTC) *That makes no sense as many people in that episode had a red and white band around their arms aswell. Are we sure that the actress didn't make a mistake?ZOMBIVERSE (talk) 13:30, March 30, 2018 (UTC) *One of the African-American extras from Alexandria is later seen wearing a green armband as well, and she's from Alexandria lol. Everyone's mixed together now, so armbands are pretty useless. -Jack7809 (talk) *I didn’t see anyone else with a non-green armband so I’ll double check. But Daryl has a green band http://thericktatorship.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=160&pid=15169#top_display_media, Kingdommer and Hilltopper with green bands AND woman giving out green bands http://thericktatorship.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=160&pid=15082#top_display_media, Ezekiel and Henry http://thericktatorship.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=160&pid=15084#top_display_media, and so on... —Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:12, March 30, 2018 (UTC) I was wondering, how do we know that survivor 97 is an Alexandria resident if her first appearance was in Do Not Send Us Astray? Couldn't she be a Hilltop resident, was it confirmed? Actually the same question for survivor 101, how do we know she's from Alexandria if her first appearance was in Wrath?ZOMBIVERSE (talk) 19:19, July 3, 2018 (UTC) *Both actresses (and their kids) confirmed they were brought in as Alexandrians. Jack has been in contact with many of the extras. —Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:44, July 3, 2018 (UTC) *Yeah, since Ethan and Olivia were already on the show, they brought in Amy and Jenna (their moms) as Alexandrians to add on to the population and fill any missing Alexandrians. -Jack7809 (talk)